marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Pvt. Penny's Secret Weapon | Synopsis2 = Penny Pennington is driving a supply truck when he is suddenly attacked by enemy soldiers lobbing Molotov cocktails, which succeed in lighting the canvas on the truck's rear on fire. He then plows through the enemy and once getting to safety uses a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Penny is dismayed that the canvas has been burned clean off but hopes that Sgt. Pulaski will be at least happy that he returned with the truck. Pulaski is upset about the burned canvas and ignores Penny's attempts to explain what happened. The Sargent then sends Penny back out to deliver more ammunition to the front lines. After Combat Casey loads up a fresh truck, Penny is on his way again. This time Penny comes across a road block that uses boulders to block the road. When he attempts to smash through them he succeeds only in crashing the truck, knocking himself out when he strikes the steering wheel. However, Penny comes around just as Chinese soldiers are attempting to steal the truck. Penny defends himself using the only weapon he has: the fire extinguisher. First using it as a blunt weapon, then by spraying it's chemicals into the eyes of enemy soldiers, Penny forces them to surrender and brings the Chinese soldiers back to base. Pulaski is angry at first but is shocked to see that the leader of the prisoners is none other than Colonel Pu-Tung who was in charge of an army of gorilla soldiers that were terrorizing the area. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Surrounded | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington have been captured by their old foe Kaesong Katie who has them tied to a post and has one of her men attempt to decapitate them using the rotor blades of a helicopter. When the rotor first hits and knocks off Penny's helmet, it reveals a scrap of paper inside. Thinking these are secret plans, Katie orders the helicopter to stop and demands that Penny decode the message on the paper. However when they refuse, Katie decides to leave them tied up to die in the jungle and flies away in the helicopter. That night as Penny and Combat try to break free from their bonds a lion comes out of the jungle and stalks towards them. However, instead of attacking them, the two American G.I.'s are surprised to find that the lion is instead freeing them. A Korean woman then appears and explains that the lion is her loyal pet. After freeing Combat and Penny, the woman brings them to a nearby cliff where the two Americans watch as enemy troops are mobilizing for an attack. Needing to stop this, Combat and Penny are taken to the korean woman's secret cave where she has explosives they can use. Although they use grenades to destroy the army, the trio are captured by surviving Chinese soldiers. As they try to fight them off, the woman orders her lion to run away and they are soon captured and find themselves prisoners of Kaesong Katie once again. However, before they can be executed the woman's lion returns with an entire pack of lions who attack and slaughter the Chinese soldiers. In the carnage Kaesong Katie flees the scene dropping the stolen paper in the process. When they take a closer look at the "secret" paper, they realize that Kaesong Katie mistook a crossword puzzle for secret plans. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}